Power Rangers: Dragon Knights
by alexrusso89
Summary: Based on Ryuusoger sequel to Mystic force. Chip has to help a trio become the new team of power rangers is prophecy true are the power rangers? One way to find out
1. Age of the dragon

Centuries ago, the earth was at war. The powerful treasure known as the Dragon Gems . Gem stones so powerful that they rivaled that of the Zeo crystals. The Shiba clan knew they had to protect the Gems. The powerful Wizard Mordred betrayed his friend and King. Using dark magic to call forth powerful creatures of the underworld. the Heartless army ravaged countless worlds.

Till they reached people who would oppose them, which possessed a power capable of repelling them, Five ancient Mystic warriors. Countless battles were held, many were lost in the battles. Despite having the ability to fight back, the battle was tilting in the favor of the Netherworld forces. Knowing their home was lost, the five warriors devised a plan. They would use their power to seal the Underworld, one Knight sacrificed himself so the others could survive, with the remaining survivors honoring his death by completing their plan. Upon realizing their plan had worked the remaining warriors knew one day Mordred would return looking for the Dragon gems once more.

" Sir we know all this " Jessi interrupted, Chip former Mystic force yellow and current instructor of magic for the Dragon Clan of Briarwood " I realise you do but since you seem to fail every test a ref fresher isnt a bad thing " Chip said walking upto Jessi " Yes master " Jessi said. Jen looked around the room " Look i get it you all have a relation to rangers in your ancestors and i get you want to make them proud " Chip said " But were never going to be power rangers " Ruby Shiba said.

" I never said that " Chip countered " Only cause everyone keeps saying about that prophecy" Demi counted. Chip paused, "I think that will be all for today", the trio bowed respectfully towards the former yellow who returned the bow and continued towards the main building of the Dragon Tribe's compound.

After finishing his tour of duty as a ranger, Chip had been asked to help the Dragon Tribe who lived in their own Compound. The compound was the size of a small town . The abilities gained from his mystic powers were going to be handy with helping the tribe.

The former yellow ranger was about to enter the building when someone called out his name, "Hey Chip ". To his surprise, there was a open hatch in the ground near by, Chip headed inside. After a short walk down a flight of stairs until they reached a lock that required a palm print, "New security system", Chip said, impressed The machine scanned his print and the door opened, revealing a darkened room with a small table in the middle. The lights flicked on, "Welcome to Ranger Ops", Claire stated.

"Not bad", Chip admired the base, "I see you've upgraded Root Core quite a bit".

Claire walked up to the computer and began the boot up sequence. She didn't turn around, "Yep two people named Ethan and a Billy Cranston helped set ip the tech side of things with help from a Wes Collins with funding".

Chip opened his mouth but no sound came out, that wasn't what he was expecting to hear, "Sense in you much conflict Chip", a voice said from the shadows.

"Hello Xander", Chip sighed, "still channelling Master Yoda I see".

Xander gave his old friend a hug, "I'll give you a few minutes", Claire said as she departed for one of the back rooms, "So how are those three going?", he said to the former yellow ranger.

Chip sighed, "Where do I begin?"

"That bad huh?" Xander smiled.

"Im trying but its like they don't care", Chip took a seat at the table.

" Uh ok ", Xander replied, "you think the prophecy is wrong?".

Chip pulled a scroll, "There was a prophesy made a long time ago that predicted exactly that".

Xander looked at the scroll and frowned slightly, "I'm not a huge fan of Prophesies if I'm honest we weren't a prophecy b we still saved the world". He handed the scroll back to Chip, "So you think this Modred guy will return?"

Meanwhile in Briarwood, three teens were sitting in their usual spot in the local diner. Suddenly the pub was rocked by several powerful explosions. Wooden splinters flew everywhere, bottles shattered on the floor and all the windows were blown out. The trio threw themselves to the ground as quickly as possible, "The hell ?" Demi asked the others.

"Seems like some kind of attack", Ruby replied.

"Lets investigate", Jessi announced and quickly ran for the door, closely followed by Ruby and Demi. Outside there were people running in terror and the smell of smoke filled the air. They found several bodies lying in the street, all residents of Briarwood. Marching through the streets were dozens of black bodied humanoid creatures. Their bodies were styled to look like a tuxedo which the trio found a little strange. Their dark coloured heads were completely featureless except for a white patch where their mouths should have been, "What the bloody hell are these things?" Ruby exclaimed.

"How the hell am i ment to know", Demi replied.

"I don't care", Jessi charged at the nearest creature. To her horror the monster absorbed her punches and kicks without even flinching, "Erm little help", she said to the others.

"Love to mate", Ruby replied, "but nothing's working on them". The black suited creatures kept closing in on them. The nearest creature lunged for Demi but the black haired teen was able to dodge out the way.

"Alright now what", Ruby said.

Jessi looked around and her friend was right. As the trio shuffled backwards. Three of the black suited creatures jumped towards the trio and instinctively, Jessi thrust her palm towards them. To her shock, a small fireball flew out of her hand and struck the creatures. They cried out in pain before turning to ash, "What the fuck did you just do?" Ruby asked.

The brown haired teen looked at he hand, "I have absolutely no idea, lets et back home."

Xander, Chip and Claire slowly made their way out of Ranger Ops until they were back in the open air. Chip noticed three late arrivals trying to sneak into the compund. Xander immediately noticed the three bore an uncanny resemblance to the drawings on the prophesy scroll he had been shown. "Chip, perhaps you would like to work with our three late arrivals. Clearly they think they're too special to arrive on time".

From the side of the stage, Claire snorted, "Yeah those three are special alright".

From the trio. Ruby turned to Jessi and whispered, "Dude is he talking to us?"

"Of course he is", Demi snapped, "remind me again why I'm friends with you two?"

"Our charm and personality of course", Jessi smiled. That broad grin soon waivered when she realised that everyone was looking at them, "Sorry", she added sheepishly.

"Anything else to add Demi", Chip sighed in exasperation, The trio shook their heads quickly. It took all of Chip's will power not to shake his head because if the prophesy was to be believed, these three would be the next team of Power Rangers, "The saviours of the world everybody", he muttered to himself as Xander and Claire snickered.


	2. Mystic clan

Ruby, Jessi, and Demi were spending the day on an island off the coast of Briarwood. It was the last weekend before their Senior year of High School, and they wanted to do something special. So, they headed to the island for a little picnic lunch.

-Meanwhile-

Chip and Xander smiled as Vida joined them, as more of the black suited monsters closed in, "Now would be a good time to bust out the old tricks " Vida said.

Xander nodded as the trio called for their morphers. The gold phones appearing in their hands, they flipped their morphers open, "Its Morphin Time" Vida hissed.

" Magical Source Mystic Force" the trio morphed into the Mystic force angers. "Alright time for plan Xander" Xander began, till he was slapped by one of the black creatures. "run away", he turned quickly and slid down the earth bank to the field below.

They had moved away from the settlement and into an overgrown field. The thick grass made it difficult to run but fortunately the creatures chasing them had the same problem. The trio had no idea where they were going.

Slowly but surely the black suited creatures were catching up. Chip twisted his body around and fired a thunder blast behind him. His magic wasn't having a direct effect on these creatures. Several of the creatures tripped over and tumbled into the weeds, taking a few more of their friends with them. Unfortunately this didn't deter the rest of the creatures and they still kept coming.

Soon they reached a small stream, the bed of which was lined with several large rocks. The trio looked up and they couldn't even see where their attackers had gone, "Ok where did they go?" Chip said with a hushed voice.

"Something weird is going on", Vida replied.

"Are you alright?" Xander asked.

"Just peachy Xander", she snapped. She paused as in the distance more of the creatures were closing in, "They just won't give us a break", she cried.

It was getting late in the afternoon when Nick arrived at the entrance of the Rock Emporium to pay a visit to an old friend. The shop had become popular in the last year after a change of ownership. Nick pushed the door open and was surprised to see that the place was totally deserted. The shop was scheduled to be open for another hour, it should be full of teenagers fresh out of school. Even the home theatre area was empty and that was the one place that he thought would be occupied, "Hello", he called out, "anyone here?"

"Sorry we're closed", a female voice called out. The woman turned around, ready to shout at the intruder but her face softened when she saw it was the former red ranger, "Nick", she smiled, "what brings you to my humble store?"

"Well Madison" Nick Smiled, "I was in the neighbourhood and thought id stop in".

Nick took a look around the empty store, "I was never an expert but", he began, "shouldn't you have customers, or maybe some staff".

"I had to shut early", she sighed, "my only employee took off". She took a seat, "I'm going to kill them next time I see them " Nick smiled, "I don't see what's so funny about this", Madison added when she saw the smile on Nick's face.

"A lot like us", he answered, " We were always bailing on Toby".

"We were power rangers", Madison countered Nick was about to reply when his cell phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and immediately his eyes widened. Claire was calling an emergency. He had just received the secret code warning him of trouble, "Something wrong?" Madison asked.

"Yeah Claire is calling an emergancy", he said , "there's been a problem", Both former rangers dashed out of the store.

Just when Chip, Xander and Vida thought the day couldn't get stranger, they was a animalistic shriek from the skies above them. Descending through the clouds was a giant red dragon but it wasn't like any they had seen before. At first glance, it appeared to be a Chinese dragon with red skin and a few black patches around the legs, however, instead of the usual scales, the dragon's skin looked like it was made of metal. Its eyes glowed bright yellow as it swooped down towards the ranger. They braced for impact but to their surprise when Madison and Nick knocked Xander and Vida out of the way.

"Guys no!" Xander gasped, The dragon opened its mouth and incinerated the creatures with a powerful jet of fire. Before they could blink, the other Mystic Force rangers had disappeared from the cliff.

" Should have been me!" Xander screamed as he demorphed, Vida comforting him.

Daggeron noticed three figures moving towards the location of Rootcore . He crouched down low in case it but he didn't need to worry, "They're Power Rangers", Daggeron muttered when he noticed their outfits. They had silver torso with their respective colours as sleeves, gloves and boots, the cuffs were silver and their helmets has their respective animal motif with a knight themed visor a sword hung from their waists.

The new Power Rangers disappeared inside and Daggeron gave them a few minutes before heading over. When he got to the sealed door, he remembered Claire had mentioned it needed a palm print to open it up. Since he couldn't see a call button, Daggeron placed his palm print on the scanner more in hope than anything. To his surprise the door opened, "Huh, guess my name's on the list", he commented.

He moved as silently down the stairs as he could until he could hear some voices. He stopped at the mouth of the entrance and could see the three rangers lined up but without their helmets. He could see Claire but there was no sign of the Mystic rangers.p. He then heard a loud groan from Claire as the teens started playing around with their morphers. Taking that as his cue, he stepped out of the shadows and into the room, "Sorry to burst in like this", the teens immediately spun around, "but I got the call", Daggeron flashed his cell phone.

"Daggeron", Claire said in surprise, "I thought everyone was gone". She rushed over giving him a hug.

"Fortunately I was at the mystic tribunal", he replied, "what the hell happened here?"

"Mordred", Ruby sighed, "he attacked and took some of the town as prisoner", she paused and took a deep breath, "some weren't so lucky".

"I noticed", Daggeron said solemnly, "I'm sorry for the loss of your friends".

"Ok here is what we are going to do " Daggeron said nodding at Claire, as she stood up and picked up her cell phone, "Adam, it's Claire...the mystic force lady...I'm good… Look… Um… Plan Z is effect… Yeah… How fast can you get here… OK good… Yeah, see you in a bit…" She hung up the phone and stared at the three teenagers who were just staring at her. "you three…"

"What's going on?" asked Jessi .

Claire sighed, "You three are the legend told who would become power rangers, and will stop Mordred…"

The three teens looked at each other in disbelief, then Demi looked at the woman, and asked, "OK… How do you know all of this?"

Claire turned her back to the teens and said, "Because…" then she turned to face them, "Daggeron is Power Ranger…"

"Daggeron?" Xander asked in confusion, "Oh thank god".

"My friends what is wrong?", Daggeron asked, Xander and Vida looked grim, "The Others they're...gone...", Xander paused when Claire snorted from her position at the computer, "so you will have to assist Daggeron in training your fellow rangers".

"Did you just say fellow ranger?" Demi asked. Xander nodded and pulled out his Power Morpher, Vida and Daggeron did the same, "Dude this is awesome", he slapped Jessi on the shoulder, "see Power Rangers are totally real".

"Who told you they weren't", Xander frowned and Demi pointed to his new team mates, "you about two hours away from Angel Grove, the home of the Power Rangers".

"That was years ago", Jessi began, "we were just kids and just thought it was some weird TV show".

"It was less than five years ago that a huge invasion fleet nearly flattened California", Xander pinched the bridge of his nose, "I mean I'm only twenty four, not hundred and four". He shook his head and added, "That'll be lesson one, learn your ranger history. Fortunately there's an educational video that you can watch".

"Man, homework already", Demi grumbled.

"I think that's enough for today", Daggeron interjected, "you three go home and res". The three new rangers nodded and hurried up the stairs. " Do you think we will able to get some assistance from Hexagon". Vida asked.

"You think they can?" Claire asked.

Xander nodded, "I don't care what they say, we are Power Rangers this isn't any different to anything we've dealt with".

"Xander is right", Daggeron replied, "now we should start working on a plan, the sun will be down soon". Vida and Claire both agreed.


	3. Mystic last stand

That night, Vida laid asleep in her bed when a noise from woke her up… Vida climbed out of bed, pulled on her pink robe and then headed downstairs. When she was about halfway down she heard heavy footsteps walking across the floor of her living room. She quietly snuck down the stairs and barely contained the gasp that tried to come out of her mouth. In her living room was a large creature. He was about 6' tall and was dressed in a red and gold robe and a staff on his back. With him were two smaller creatures, they were both black and green, had the heads and hands of dragons, and the body of a man.

Vida knew what she had to do, she had to get a hold of Xander, she turned to rush back upstairs and found herself face to face with two more of the green creatures, and screamed, she tried to fight them off but they were much tougher than the minions she use to fight when she was a Power Ranger. The two creatures grabbed her and took her into the living room and showed her to the red dressed man.

The red dress man smiled and spoke, "Good work, Drones… It's nice to meet you Miss DelRocco… My name is Immotep and I work for Empress Mordred… I believe you have something that belongs to her…"

Vida struggled in the arms of the two Drones that held her, "Empress?… "

Immotep laughed.

The next morning, Daggeron arrived at Vida's house, and rang the doorbell, only to have Xander answer it, "Come in…"

The duo walked inside and saw the whole living room in disarray, "What happened?" asked Daggeron.

"We're pretty sure Mordred attack," said Xander.

"Wait where's Vida?" asked Daggeron.

Xander looked Daggeron " I don't know… The house was like this when i got here..."

"Ok," said Daggeron, "Lets get to Rootcore, before this is Vida's last day…"

Demi sat alone at the table in Rootcore fiddling with the morpher strapped to his wrist. He hadn't had a great night's sleep. He kept replaying the conversation with Daggeron and the others from the previous evening in his head. The man had told them everything yet next to nothing about how he could fight this army of monsters.

"Dont break it", He heard Ruby hiss under her breath. Jolted back into the present, "Sorry I guess I got a little distracted", he sighed. Demi looked into the weary eyes of his two friends as that plopped themselves down across the table, "Neither of you could sleep either?" he asked.

"How could we with everything that's been thrown at us", Jessi began, "plus I kept having weird dreams". Their conversation was cut off by Daggeron and Xander arriving.

" Vida is missing and her house is trashed" Xander said. Just then they heard a beeping noise.

"What's that?" asked Jessi.

"Incoming transmission…" said Claire, she pulled a chair out of from one of the consoles, sat down and started to press buttons, "Who's the message from?" Daggeron asked.

"Empress Mordred?… It's not a live messages but a recording on a loop…" replied Claire.

"Put it on the View Screen."

Claire pressed some buttons and a image of the white haired Empress appeared and spoke, "Hello, Power Rangers… As you may know, I have Vida, Bring me the remaining Mystic force rangers. You have until 11:00 AM your time to make your decision."

Then, the screen went dark, Jessi looked at her best friend, and asked, "What do we do, Ruby?"

Ruby looked at her friend, and said, "I don't know…" Then she looked at the view screen, "Give me a minute…"

Xander thought for a moment and said, "We don't have a choice, we have to give her the key. Claire contact the Empress know that we will meet her"

Claire nodded and sent the message, then Ruby said, "How do we know his aint a trap?"

A short time later the Mystic ranger arrived at the location given ironically it was Stone Henge.

"Welcome Rangers," said Empress Mordred, standing in the centre, the four other mystic rangers were tied to pacific stone pillars."

"We gave you what you wanted," said Xander, Mordred laughed as suddenly energy blasts forced her to move back, freeing the rangers in the process.

"Pitiful scum ," Mordred walked towards the five downed rangers.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you" Mordred said.

"Alright guys lets do this," Nick said.

"Magical source Mystic force!," they all yelled.

Pliers of gold, red, blue, yellow, green and pink light when the lights faded they where dressed in colored uniforms with black accents.

"I'm done playing with you clowns," Xander said. "Magi staff Axe mode !," he called, as his staff switched to Axe mode in his hands, "Mystic spin!," he continued as he went throwing off sparks of green energy destroying, all of the drones, around him.

"Ok that was good Xander, but now its my turn," Vida said as she summoned a wind gust sending pink energy through the drones destroying them.

"Ok guys my turn," Chip said as he called for his Mystic cross bow. "Rapid fire,!" he yelled the bow glowed yellow and fired several lightning arrows destroying the drones.

Magi Staff Sword Mode," Nick and Madison called as their staff's switched to swords. The duo charged until Modred launched an energy attack from her sword hitting Nick and knocking him to the ground Nick got up and used Mystic Boxer and used its ultra strike knocking Modred to the ground. Madison flowed suit using her mermaid slash on Mordred.

The Others came to their sides and stood over a defeated Mordred.

Just as they were going to leave, the Empress said, "Power Rangers…" They stopped and turned around, then Mordred continued, "I'll give you one chance. Surrender now and I will spare your lives."

"Forget it," said Nick, "Power Rangers don't surrender."

"I just thought I'd give you the chance." Mordred said as suddenly launched a energy blast forcing the rangers out of their morph. " Rita taught me well, till we meet again,"

The rangers stood confused " Guys " Chip said getting their attention " Our power is gone!"

" Come one lets get back to Root core " Xander said, the rangers nodded and then left.


	4. The era begins

It was early in the morning when a general assembly was called at the Pha Zui Academy. There were more than a few bleary eyes amongst the students when Sensei Casey began his speech, "I'm here to address the rumours of a number of people disappearing around the world", he began, "unfortunately they are true".

There was a general murmuring from the assembled students, "What about SPD?" a voice called out. Casey looked into the crowd and found Jayden Shiba standing with his arms crossed. Next to him was his older sister, Lauren, "Have our old team been affected too?" Lauren added.

"Please, those morons couldn't fight their way out of a paper bag", Jayden snorted, much to the amusement of everyone around him.

Casey sighed and gazed at the Shiba siblings. " Jayden i know your not very bright. I've warned you before about showing others the proper respect", Casey scolded, "and to answer your question Lauren, I have no news either way". As Jayden rolled his eyes, Casey thought what a waste of talent the blonde haired man was. He was twenty years old, well past the normal graduation age, but his attitude. Pushing this aside, Casey continued his address, "We've increased security around the Academy, so rest assured that nothing will happen to you".

"Oh yes they were truly great guard dogs", a voice called out from the back of the group. Standing brazenly in the open was the orchestrator of the attacks, "Took me a while to dispose of them, let me tell you".

"Who are you", Casey hissed, "what's happened to my students?"

" I am Lady Mordred" Mordred chuckled loudly, "Oh them, I paid them off. They're probably half way to Mexico by now", she paused for a moment and grinned broadly, "I kid", her face turned serious, "they're dead". From the crowd, Jayden was about to burst to the front to attack, "A new challenger", Mordred looked at an imaginary watch on her wrist, "well I've got a minute free, might as well keep myself warm".

Jayden and Lauren charged forward with their Spin swords ready to attack. They swung them in unison towards Mordred but to their shock, she simply grabbed the blades with her bare hands, "Please, the adults are talking", Mordred smirked and tossed the Shiba Siblings over her shoulder.

"You won't get away with this", Casey bellowed and blasted the empress with his tiger spirit.

"Who's going to stop me", Mordred chuckled, "the Mystic Rangers have fallen and by now Time Force, Lightspeed and SPD should have as well". She deflected the attack away.

"Fuck you", Jayden roared as he used his sword to drag himself to his feet.

"Damn I forgot about you two", Mordred pouted. The Shiba's were a little unsteady but they weren't going down without a fight, "I suppose the polite thing to do would be to kill you", she began to create an energy orb in his hand, "I'll make this quick".

Mordred tossed the blast towards the Shiba's but her shock, something incepted it. Standing protectively in front of the siblings was another power ranger. His gold shield on his torso took the hit, "Get behind me", the ranger said to the Shiba's.

"Three of you", Mordred chuckled, "well this won't do my evil reputation any good at all".

"Sorry Mordred", the ranger began, "I've got plans for these two". He flicked something towards his feet and in a flash, the trio had disappeared in a beam of light. Mordred stared at the spot where they had been standing for a few moments before roaring in anger.

Some time later, the mystic force rangers, walked into the Command. Claire walked up to Vida, and hugged her, "You OK?"

"Yeah…" said Vida, "I'm fine…" The Rangers made there way to the control panels pulled out chairs and sat down, they all had dejected looks on their faces. Claire looked at them and said, "And what's wrong?"

"Its just that… We lost…our powers" said Madison.

"We let you all down," said Chip .

"Lost?" said Vida, "How can you say we've lost."

"But, we cant stop Mordred or protect the city now," said Nick.

"We may have lost our powers but were still rangers, plus we don't have to protect the city," said Xander.

"He's right," said Daggeron, "And, we have you three to defend our planet."

Demi, Ruby and Jessi all nodded.

" Me and Chip will stay here and help mentor them" Daggeron said

" I will give you hand when i can i have the Rock emporium to run " Xander said

" Me and Vida will help with the Rock emporium ' Madison said

" Im off to see my parents " Nick said " See if they anything "

All the rangers nodded and soon it was just Claire and the new rangers left in Root core.

" I feel bad for them" Demi said

Jessi nodded " Yea me too"

Just then, alarms went off, Claire presses some buttons and downtown comes into view, a bunch of Drones are attacking people and causing chaos

The attack was taking place in downtown Briarwood. There were several residential properties nestling between a few local shops. The usually quiet roads were echoing to the sounds of terror as the residents ran through the streets as another platoon of Drones destroyed everything in sight.

A small pop echoed from a small alley as Demi , Ruby and Jessi landed in a heap, "That was unpleasant", Demi groaned, "why is teleportation horribly uncomfortable?" It felt like their entire bodies had been stretched from head to toe as they were pulled into the air before being dumped back on the ground.

Ruby quickly got to her feet and peeked around the corner. Fortunately all the residents had managed to escape the area. Swallowing their fear and summoning that famous Power ranger courage, the trio stepped out into the main street as confidently as they could, "Hold it right there", Demi called out. The Drones immediately turned around to face the trio and began moving towards them, "I did not think that through", he sighed.

"We can do this", Jessi tried to rally them.

"Don't really have much choice do we", Ruby grumbled.

The trio flicked their left wrist and the morpher appeared attaching the small folded up figure " Its morphin time", they called in unison and spun the the figure around on the morpher. " Dragon Knights"

Almost instantly there was a bright flash of light, blinding the Drones. When the light cleared, three colourfully suited warriors stood opposite them. The bottom half of the suits were one solid colour. The rangers chests were silver with with black markings forming what looks like teeth, the sleeves were all one colour, a gold coloured belt where their swords hung from. Like the boots, the gloved were the same colours as the suit with a silver cuffs. Finally the three new rangers wore helmets that were themed after a different magical creature, all had the visor designed after a knight's.

"Time to die ", Ruby said cracking her knuckles

"Not sure if I'm a fan of this", the pink ranger groaned. Jessi tugged on the helm of a small white skirt, trying to make it more comfortable.

"Alright", Demi, the red ranger, began, "now what". Silence descended amongst the trio, none of them knew how to use any of the weapons.

The Drones though weren't going to wait for the trio to decide and charged towards them. The footsoldiers aimed a punch in his direction. Demi was able to dodge the attack but his weak counter punch didn't to a lot of damage, "Erm, little help", he cried.

"Busy right now", Jessi responded as she nervously backed away from a couple of Drones. The Drone jumped towards her and Jessi shrieked with surprise. She sidestepped the attack and used the momentum of the creature to thrown it into a nearby building, "Hey I actually did it", but her celebration was premature. Another Drone kicked her in the side, sending her tumbling to the ground.

As the battle continued on the ground, a couple of people had hidden up one of the trees in the park. They were observing the first outing of the Dragon Knight rangers with mixed feelings. The first was Master Ji. The other was Lauren. Underneath her robe she wore a white patterned t-shirt, green jeans and a pair of white trainers, "Those are the Power Rangers", she sighed, "they're useless".

"Unfortunately", Ji replied. "I'm afraid that you and Jayden will have to pick up the slack it seems".

"But do we have?" the girl complained, "I'd rather not join their team".

"The universe works in mysterious ways", Ji answered, Lauren snorted in reply and continued to watch the battle, " I will save them this time" Lauren said as they watched the rangers run around like headless chickens.

She could've jumped in at any time in the last few minutes but if she was honest, she was enjoying watching the Drones kick them around a bit. Finally she decided to take pity on them, "Careful", Jessi cried as Ruby destroyed another building with a wild slash, "we're meant to stop things from getting destroyed, not cause them ourselves".

Suddenly the rangers and the Drones were pushed back as someone landed between them. The trio could only watch as the figure charged her sword with green energy and slashed the Drones destroying them all.

" Awesome " Demi said running upto the new ranger only to be kicked back into Jessi and Ruby

" I saved you this time but it wont happen again" the green ranger said before teleporting.

The trio looked on

" Wow " Ruby said.


End file.
